


Fruits Basket

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Divorce, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis is a happy man with a cool husband and a couple of kids whom he loves more than life.But when Louis meets a green eyed beauty who runs the new bakery, the feeling of being free from some bonds and some people entices him.Will he actually divorce his husband of 8 years for this baker?





	Fruits Basket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stylinson_28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson_28/gifts).



> Hi, yes, first off, I am sorry for being late.  
> Second, I twisted your prompt a little to arrive at this conclusion.  
> It's my first time writing m-preg, please be kind towards any mistakes.  
> I hope you like this work.  
> Enjoy!  
> -M

It’s always raining in England, but that does not mean that Louis is going to let it ruin his day. 21st of August, 2010, the day will go down in history as the biggest, best moment of his life. Standing under the arc of the Chapel, hands shivering while mum stands smiling by his side, and he feels all decked up, the music starts and he walks in. He’s there; the man destined for his life is standing there. He looks good, Louis has to agree. Black suit, black tie, black belt and leather shoes, and a black rose in his pocket patch. The theme was pretty elegant, unlike usual English colours, its decked completely in Blacks and reds, with contrasting violets where needed.

The people all rise and he can see his family looking at them in awe, the groom’s men all looking dashing and his Best man Zayn smiling at him toothily, eyes about to weep. Louis’ eyes meet his about-to-be-husband’s eyes and he can see the tears pooling in both of their eyes. Though it hadn’t been long since they’ve met the feelings they held for each other were true.

Louis always believed in soul-mates, and so finding one for him was like a dream come true. So when just after a year of dating, his date got down on his knees to ask for his hand in marriage, he just couldn’t say no. They were perfect for each other, he believed it honestly.

The vows are shared, lips are locked, tears are shed, and smiles are sunny and the priest declares them husbands, the crowd erupts in cheers. The rain outside simmers down and the sun seems to peek out. Louis knew all he had to do was believe and have faith; the world was a good place that day.

~~~

“Tucker? Tucker, hey, yeah, I am outside your office building, remember we said we would get lunch together today? Are you coming?” Louis speaks into the mouthpiece, the thundering rain making it difficult for the voice to get through.

“Hey, Lou, babe, I’ll be down there in five. I remembered, we also need to go to the hospital today for your check-up. Wait down there darling.” Tucker says as he swiftly closes his files and signs-off his desktop. “Kayla, listen, I’ll be a bit late while coming back. I have to take Louis to the doc’s. Please reschedule the meetings for later if possible. Or you can just adjust them in tomorrow’s schedule. Thanks, bye!”

Louis waits downstairs, rubbing a hand over his five month old baby bump. He was irritable, but excited. Time just didn’t move fast enough with this pregnancy stuff. He was pretty pumped, but his health had been steadily deteriorating with his pregnancy. He had been getting sick more often, also the smell of chicken, onions and some herbs and spices made him extra sick. So he wasn’t able to eat most foods he was craving, not without withstanding heavy vomiting, dizziness and stomach aches. However, he was extremely glad his loving husband was kind enough to help him with anything and everything.

“Lou, babe. You look heavenly today darling.” Tucker says kissing Louis’ lips. Louis’ irritation diffusing not a moment later. Tucker always made the baby calm and mama was pretty glad about it too.

“Hi babe. I was thinking of getting a smoothie for lunch, I couldn’t bear to eat my peanut butter and pickle sandwich. I mean, I took a bite and felt like, ‘nah, not today’. So I wanted some popcorn, but the vendor below was facing issues, so I have had nothing but tea since morning, baby is not happy with that.” Louis pouts. Tucker kisses him again and smiles at Louis’ calmly caressing his baby bump. He was pretty huge for just being months along. He had his doubts why.

They get lunch, while Louis talks his ears off. Louis was always an expressive talker, his blue doll like glassy eyes shining extra bright as he spoke of things that he found adorable, or hilarious. One of the first things Tucker noticed about Louis was the way he was so loud, loud and loud. He demanded attention of any person within a ten feet radius. Tucker was, like many others, gotten entangled in a web of loud expressions, brown feathery hair and blue eyes that reflected light. He fell in love at first sight. The small boyish stature, loud eyes and voice, sharp features and a beautiful, beautiful mind waiting to be understood.

Louis is a lovely person, is what Tucker thought the first time he saw him. Louis is a passionate person is what Tucker thought when he first had a chat with him. Louis is a beautiful person is what Tucker thought when he had his first date with him. Louis was his soulmate is what Tucker thought when he saw the diamond ring on the shop window; the ring reflecting Louis’ characteristics on it; loud, lovely, beautiful, soulful.

Tucker had wept when he learnt that Louis might be pregnant. And cried again when they had it confirmed. Louis was stunned for two weeks before which he suddenly woke up in the middle of the night at 3AM and cried till Tucker had to buy him two buckets of ice cream.

Louis and Tucker were both steady people, who were headstrong and hard-working. Tucker was the Directing Manager of a US based company and Louis was a Marketing Consultant who had recently opened his own firm.

It’s been three years since they got married and four years since they first met. They have had little quarrels and a few minor fights, but nothing that a little discussion and make-up sex couldn’t solve. Their compatibility was often questioned by friends and family, but they always proved that not having everything in common just opens ground for new interests.

Tucker met Louis first when Louis was appointed as a marketing consultant for their firm. Louis was a quick and efficient worker and he had this air of comfort around him that made people attracted to him. Tucker wasn’t necessarily a jealous person, but there had been situations where he had almost gotten violent with people who wouldn’t leave Louis alone. Louis was grateful, but also a little scared to see his usually calm and collected husband almost on the verge of hitting someone. He had discussed it with Tucker, and he sure understood.

Their relationship was almost perfect; they were really soulmates in a surreal sense. Louis was books, Tucker was movies; Louis was 1980’s soul and R&B, Tucker was 2000’s pop; Louis was Hogwarts, Tucker was Narnia; Louis was knitting, Tucker was gardening; Louis was yoga, tucker was cardio; Louis was tea; Tucker was coffee; Louis was football; Tucker was hockey; so opposite, but so close.

“I think you would have already guessed, but you are having twins, Mr. Cooper. Congratulations, Louis. Tucker.” The doctor said as he wiped the gel off of Louis’ stomach. Louis looked like he was about to cry and Tucker was smiling like crazy as he leaned out and kissed Louis.

“I am prescribing some new nutrient tablets and vitamins as well as some ointment for the inflammation from the stretch-marks. The tentative date is definitely pulled in from 10th December to 25th November. All the best boys.” The doctor says as he hands over the prescription and files that held the babies’ photo.

~~~

“I guess our gene for twins passed on to me.” Louis says with a watery smile as he sat in the car eating ice cream. Zayn looked with awe at Louis. The distance between them acting as a barrier. Zayn wanted to hug his best friend, but being on a business trip in India at the moment didn’t help his case.

“Aww babe, two little cutesies. I am going to have twice the amount of babies to protect now. My cute little god-children. I can only imagine. Aah. I am going to lose my mind if I keep thinking about it. I need to get in now, but I’ll call as soon as I come back. Bye lovely!” Zayn says blowing a kiss towards Louis. Louis blows one back, saying his goodbyes.

~~~

“Violet Lily Cooper, if that’s a clay turd in your hand, god knows what I’ll do. Robbie, stop pulling Skip! Tucker, look at what your son is doing!” Louis screams from the backyard where he was having his afternoon tea when he was not so politely interrupted by his two hyper-active four year olds.

“But papa, this wasn’t so easy to make and it looks like Skip’s, doesn’t it?” The dark haired girl with bright blue eyes, the same as Louis’, says with a cute pout.

“But papa, I want to play with Skip, why won’t he move? Lazy dog!” The blond boy with bright green eyes says with a pout.

Tucker comes in, doodles were drawn on his face and his clothes looked and smelt like he had been working in the kitchen.

“Bacon and sausage?” Louis asks. Tucker nods with a smile as he picks up both of his kids from behind and hugs them. Both squealing in his ears.

“Mean daddy!” Robbie screams. He is immediately dropped on the trampoline the family kept in their back yard.

“Robbie Arthur Cooper, apologize to your daddy right now. He was only playing with you.” Louis shouts as he completes his tea in one go. His son looks hesitant, but with a little glaring, Louis being the strict parent, Robbie apologizes.

Tucker laughing at Louis’ evil eye, as he likes to call it.

They were a cute little happy family, and Louis couldn’t be happier.

~~~

“Welcome to Fruits Basket! How are you doing today?” A deep voice says as soon as Louis enters the bakery that was a little off the freeway.

“Hi, I am great. Do you have anything that’s fresh?” Louis asks as he shrugs off his jacket. It was snowing outside, but it was warm inside.

“Everything is fresh. We have muffins, pastries, cupcakes, breads, French baked and some other stuff. What may I interest you with this fine evening, kind sir?” The man asks. Louis looks at the clean glass showcase and sees all the goods properly compartmentalized into appropriate groups. The muffins all together, the cupcakes all together, the pastries all together and there were three cases of different types of bread. ‘Awesome, how come I’ve never heard of this place then?’ Louis thinks to himself.

“Do you happen to have any milk-bread on you?” Louis asks, knowing how much Tucker loves some milk-bread with his coffee.

“Right out the oven, sir. Could you wait for five minutes? I’ll get you a complementary cookie and tea as an apology, sir.” The man behind the counter says as he hands him a chocolate chip, molten centre cookie and a small Yorkshire. For the first time Louis looks at him and notices that the man had intense green eyes that rivalled Tucker’s and Robbie’s. His hair was tied up in a neat bun, two bangs hanging by his ears. He had pouty pink lips and he looked around 27 at the most. He was wearing a cute red apron with white stripes. And he was the only one working there. He is brought out of his trance where he kept staring at the man, when the man says something.

“Sir, may I get your name?” The man asks with a smile that made his dimples pop and his two front teeth made an appearance that made him look extremely cute.

Louis removes his card from his pocket and says, “I am Louis Tomlinson-Cooper.”

“Marketing consultant, huh?” Harry asks, impressed.

“Yeah, I always loved the idea of advertising and stuff. So I chose this profession. I was hired by Nestle at the very beginning, but then I got to McDonalds, and then within a couple of months, it was Starbucks, and after that it was Sony. I worked with Sony for 2 years before I started my own firm as a consultant. I was certified as a Youth Entrepreneur Trainer by the Government in 2013, so now I train NGOs, some B-Grade Entrepreneurs and some from A-Grade too.” Louis spoke. His voice raising a few decibels louder in the quiet bakery.

“That’s so awesome. If I had the money to hire you to train me and help me out in this venture, I would totally go for it. But as this place doesn’t have much popularity, we are in a bit of dumps around here. Soon though.” The guy says as he fiddles with Louis’ card.

He immediately goes in the back and brings back a fresh tray of milk bread and a box for packaging. The boxes were cute red and white, just like his apron and had a picture of a painted fruits basket on the top of the box.

“Could I get some banana bread and blueberry muffins as well? Let’s see, 500gms of banana bread, 8 blueberry muffins and is that a double chocolate cupcake? I’ll take 4.” Louis orders.

“That’s a lot.” The man says with a smile.

Louis liked that smile a lot. It made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

“Big eaters, my lot.” Louis says, suddenly reminded that yes, his kids would gobble the muffins in a bite. Tucker would appreciate some banana bread along with his milk bread and he loved himself some chocolate from time to time.

“How long ago did you open this shop?” Louis asks, curious.

“Uh, around 2 weeks, I guess. No, definitely two weeks.” The man answers.

Louis hums in response as he pays the man and grabs his jacket and his order.

“Please come again soon.” The man says as he goes to the back as the door closes. Louis takes a deep breath and then sighs. What was he thinking? Tucker’s eyes were definitely this passionate, weren’t they? Were they?

~~~

“Guys, we have a new person joining us today. Everybody please kindly welcome him.” The instructor says as she smiles wide.

“Sorry, and thank you everybody! I request you to kindly accommodate me. My name is Harry Styles-Asahi and I am 28. I am from Japan originally and only moved to England a year back. So I am not yet very familiar with things around here, so I apologize ahead of time.” Harry says, bowing his head with respect.

Louis looks at him with surprise and wonder. He didn’t really have much of a Japanese accent to him, but he sure spoke in a slightly different manner, his choice of words and such. No what really made him wonder was how tall this man really was. His hair was in a pony today, and he noticed how curly his hair was. But really what made him wonder was, was this reality? Was he in some poorly written meet-cute romance novel, where the protagonist and his love interest bump into each other at various places and slowly, the co-incidents increase, and so does their heart-beats around each other and they somehow end up falling  in love with each other?

Nah, what was he thinking, he loved Tucker. He had already fallen in love with Tucker, and created a family with him. “Hi there, Cooper-san, I mean, Mr. Cooper.” Harry says, biting his tongue over his habitual greeting.

“No worries, no one is going to reprimand you over such things, Harry, right?” Louis says.  “It sure is a surprise to see you at the same yoga class. You do yoga then?” Louis asks.

“I used to back in Osaka. But that was before I had my accident.” Harry says as he gets in position for some stretches.

“Accident?” Louis asks.

“Oh yeah, long story short, a lorry driver slammed my car into the divider. My boyfriend, Asahi Ryuu, died on impact as he tried to save me and our son, but we both survived. But I had a fractured spine so I needed physiotherapy for two years. I still feel the nerves pinching sometimes, so I stay careful. My son, Keiji Ash, he had a fractured arm and ankle, but I was lucky enough to have him after losing my boyfriend.” Harry explains, a gloomy look overtaking his eyes.

“I am really sorry about your boyfriend.” Louis said, unable to comprehend what he would do if he lost Tucker or anyone else.

“Our home back in the prefecture became too suffocating without him there. I had heard that my lineage was from UK, so I decided to give it a shot. I’ll tell you, London is lot calmer than Osaka or Tokyo. It’s nice in the suburbs and the city is pretty great too. Though, the fish here is too expensive.” Harry laughs.

 Louis laughs with him. The atmosphere was tensed for second before Harry dispersed it off. Louis was grateful for him.

“How old is your son?” Louis asks.

“Oh, he is 3 and a half.” Harry answers smiling.

“That’s great. My twins are 4. We could arrange some play dates for the three. That could help them make friends. We could introduce them first and see how it goes from there.” Louis suggests.

“Did you carry your children, Mr. Cooper?” Harry asks.

“I did, Harry. Didn’t you?” Louis asks.

“Oh no, the carrier gene was in my boyfriend. I am sadly unable to get pregnant. But you, you totally don’t look like a maternal father of twin children. You look very young. How old are you?” Harry asks, complimenting Louis.

“Oh you, flattery won’t get you anywhere. I’ll be 32 in December.” Louis answers, blushing profusely.

“Oh no, no, I mean it. Sugoi ne, omae wa gakoi desu ne.” Harry accidentally slips up in his excitement. “Oh, I am sorry, I mean, awesome. You are so cool, Mr Cooper.” Harry complimented.

“You can call me, Louis, by the way Harry.” Louis says, smiling.

~~~

 

“Good morning, Louis? The usual?” Harry says with his absolutely lovely smile. Louis had become a regular at Harry’s as he frequented to run near the park across which Harry’s bakery stood.

Louis nods in response as he looks at the man with his beautiful welcoming smile and eyes that never lose their shine.

‘Did Tucker’s eyes not shine like that anymore? They were the same shade as his, then why? Why was Harry’s eyes so enticing? Does this infatuation with Harry’s eyes categorized as cheating? Obviously not. It’s not like I am in love with that guy, or I have fallen out of love with Tucker.’ Louis thought to himself, smiling sadly subconsciously.

“Here you go. Milk bread, two choco-chips-molten centre cookies, a tall Yorkshire and a tall black coffee, no sugar.” Harry says as he hands him his order and collects his change.

Customers had started lining up behind Louis. And for once Harry smiled at someone other than Louis and the heavy weight that was crushing Louis suddenly disappeared.

Harry was... intense.

~~~

“Uh... deeper, oh, oh, yeah, harder. Ha-Ha...” Louis woke up from whatever dream he had fallen into. He looked around him and saw Tucker sleeping besides him, his back facing him. Louis could feel the wetness in his pants. Did he just dream of a different pair of green eyes in his dream? Was he just about to moan out his name?

‘What is wrong with me?’ Louis thought as he rubbed a hand across his face and through his hair that was standing up in every direction. He silently got up and went to the bathroom, immediately changing out of his soiled pants and into another pair of shorts. He glanced back at Tucker and noticed how still he was while he slept. Did Tucker always sleep with his back arched so inward? Did he always sleep so silently? The room was too quiet for Louis’ liking.

His dream haunted him; the shining pair of inhuman green eyes haunted him. He just couldn’t close his eyes. He grabbed his laptop and headphones and left the bedroom as quietly as possible.

This became a routine. Louis hadn’t had a peaceful sleep in over a month, his embarrassing dream coming back to haunt him every night. He felt disgusted with himself for getting off over somebody else; all the while his husband’s touches started feeling foreign to him.

The first morning after the dream, Louis skipped out on going to Harry’s bakery as he just ran past it, looking at the developing crowd inside. The second day, he just couldn’t get a single word out and Harry just understood on his own what Louis needed. Louis slammed the money on the counter and rushed out, his face burning with shame.

‘Even if I go talk to him, what am I to say? “Sorry I accidentally jerked off to you one night and ever since then all I can think about is your fingers up my ass and your lips on my cock.” That was the height of perverseness Louis could reach.

He had become quite absent-minded. He burnt his Louis-special Lasagne thrice. He over-poured laundry detergent. He mismatched spices. Wore mismatched socks. Didn’t look over his children’s homework. And forgot to put out the iron when he was ironing, resulting in his silk handkerchief having the iron shaped hole in the middle.

Harry had often offered to pick up both of their kids on his way to the bakery every morning to leave them at the day-care. Louis often refused. That made his strain even more. Louis didn’t even partake in any sexual activity with Tucker, ashamed that he had been masturbating to Harry’s finger, lips and eyes.

Tucker had a gut feeling why Louis was acting so distant.

~~~

“How about we have our own fun day today? Go out on a date? Movie or the book-store or go to the park?” Tucker suggests.

“That would be a good idea? Lunch on me, huh?” Louis suggested, smiling at Tucker. For once he wasn’t feeling like he was alien to his own home.

Louis and Tucker went to the mall and did some shopping for everybody. Tucker thought he saw Louis smile like his true self in over a month, the thought made him smile in return.

Around two in the afternoon they both went up to the food court and they heard an announcement, “Today the Phoenix Mall has set best food-stalls in the city competition. 25 caterers, hotels, cafes and bakers have assembled here to provide you with the best of their making. Please enjoy and vote for them over here!”

“Seems like we are in luck today, babe.” Tucker says. Louis agrees. As they walk around they see many speciality courses. Mexican, French, Italian, South-North Indian, Kebab Counters, cake counters, cocktail counters, Japanese counters that weren’t Sushi stalls, and as they turned a corner Louis’ nose picked up the familiar scent of bread. The smell was special because it had become a part of his routine.

“‘Fruit’s Basket’, sounds nice, they say they specialize in breads and other baked goods. Want to check it out? It looks crowded too.” Tucker suggested. Louis just numbly agreed.

As the crowd made way for more people, they could see a man in a red and white apron was quickly slicing up berries and plums and many fruits. He quickly arranged them over a bowl of steaming hot vanilla muffin covered in cold custard. He simultaneously completed 5 bowls in one go and announced, “5 fruit bowls with Custard over Muffins, order up!”

The crowd awed and screamed more order at the young man who had his hair neatly tied up in a bun, with just two bangs let loose by his ears. “The boy is quick.” A woman said. Louis looked her grinning widely.

“Man, is he hot! He is so good with his hands. I saw him make bread rolls just a moment ago and the way he levelled the pressure. I wish it were me, instead of the dough!” A girl squealed. Louis glared at her with fire in his eyes and the girl immediately shut up, rushing ahead with her friends.

“Arigatoogozaimashta! Thank you! Thank you!” Harry kept repeating at his customers. “Here’s my shop address, please visit with your family.” Harry said with his always wide smile. “Oh you can have this take away menu! My shop address, prices and timings are all mentioned in here! Please come visit with your family! Next please!” Harry said as the couple in front of Louis and Tucker moved.

“Welcome to Fruit’s Basket. What may I interest you with today?” Harry said his usual greeting, smiling with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Louis smiling at him. “Louis! What a great surprise? Is this Mr. Cooper?” Louis nodded, smiling subconsciously. “Oh, I have nothing but good things about you Mr. Tucker! I am Harry Styles. Welcome to Fruit’s Basket. Would you like your usual? Or would like some of my new variations?” Harry asked.

“Surprise me Harry Styles.” Tucker says as he laughs at the way Louis looks flabbergasted all of a sudden.

“Okay! Two Fruits on Custard over Banana bread with simmered chocolate, coming right up!” Harry says as he gets to work.

“I would also like one of your chocolate cookie dough bread roll.” Louis says.

“Okay!” Harry says as he smiles softly at Louis. Louis blushing under his heavy gaze. Their order is up in three minutes and Tucker marvels at his speed. He pays up and stops to ask Harry a question.

“Are you Keiji’s father?” Harry smiles widely and answers, “Hai! I am.”

“Our children are day-care mates, you know?” Tucker asks.

“Umhm, I know. I have told Louis several times to allow me to pick them up, but he always takes it upon himself to do it for me. He always drops Keiji off at my bakery in the evening. But lately I have gotten help at the shop so I go to pick him up myself.” Harry explains as he makes the orders of people standing in queue.

“Oh.” Tucker says.

Harry greets the other customers and gives them their orders before getting back to Tucker. “Mr. Cooper, do you happen to like my milk bread? Louis gets it almost every day for you.” Harry says. The queue is almost over and Harry thinks about taking a break.

“He does? That’s you? Your baking skills are out of the world, man!” Tucker says kind of happy. “What time are you getting free?” Tucker asks in his good-natured manner.

“I am almost free, I skipped  break time earlier to advance my business, but now the crowd is a bit less so I am going to take a break after this lovely madam over here.” Harry says as he diverts his attention to making whatever order the elderly woman had asked for. Tucker liked the guy. He noticed that his eyes were always gleaming, his face was always smiling, his words were honest and passionate and his emotions controlled. Tucker appreciated such honesty in people, not that he had met many like him, the last time he met someone like him, he ended up marrying him.

Harry followed Tucker back to where Louis was sitting enjoying his cookie dough bread roll. Tucker takes a seat beside Louis and Harry stands there and says, “Sorry for the intrusion, do you mind if I sit down?”

“So polite, sit down mate, I invited you, didn’t I? Come on.” Tucker says as he digs into his own food.

“So Lou babe, this is the wonder chef who’s been making my everyday milk-bread and all that stuff? You should have told me, I am in love with his baking.” Tucker says.

“I am flattered, Mr. Cooper, please.” Harry says as he gleams even more. ‘Is this guy for real?’ Tucker thinks to himself.

“Sorry darling, it’s just that I wanted to keep seeing you smile when I surprised you every other day! If I told you about Fruit’s Basket, you would have gone there yourself. Anyways, Harry is originally from Japan, born and brought. He had a son with his ex-boyfriend, Ryuu Asahi. Keiji looks just like Ryuu, except for the eyes and hair. Harry stays near Baudelaire Estates, across from the park we usually visit. His bakery is on the First floor, and he stays o the second floor. Harry also attends the yoga class with me, every Wednesday and Friday. Oh now that I remember, you never told me you got help at the bakery. I would have taken the advertisement down.” Louis says.

Tucker looks on as how the two of them talk as if he wasn’t there. And this is the most talkative he has seen Louis all these months. Tucker feels like a third wheel on his own date. And he sees the way Louis looks at those gleaming green eyes. Tucker feels insufficient. He could see he was losing Louis. Losing him to this grand titan, who was much taller than him, mush stronger than him, and who was much better than him in a lot of ways. He could see the charm as to why Louis would choose Harry over his cloudy green eyes. But he was envious and not jealous, for the first time.

~~~

Time passes by and at around four Harry is called to shut his stall down for evaluation. He didn’t care about the results, all he cared about was boosting his business. He had a business mind, and winning this competition wouldn’t do him any good if the customers didn’t like what he had to offer. He closes shop. Loads all his stuff on to his car and then decides to grab some stuff from the mall.

He bumps into Louis and Tucker when he is at the bookstore.

“Louis, Mr. Cooper! Sorry to bump into you like this. Buying books, huh? Oh that reminded me, Louis the new volume of Aftermath of resurrection is available now. Also, I am about to buy Enid Blyton’s Secret Seven series. They are 35% off on bulk purchase. Keiji wanted more books to read, he is tired of just picture books, so I decided it was time he started reading these. What about you? Anything for the kids?” Harry asks enthusiastically. Tucker could see the way his words enticed Louis, he could see the same enthusiasm Louis had for books. He surely did feel left out.

“Oh great, you two shop books, I’ll be sitting out over here.” Tucker says as he leaves the two of them to their devices.

Harry and Louis buy books and enjoy their time discussing their children and their habits. Louis was just happy to be talking to Harry like everyday but on  a larger scale.

Tucker just looks at what once used to be  him and Lou.

~~~

“Oi, they are announcing the results! Let’s go, maybe you could have won a prize.” Tucker tells Harry.

“Oh, I am sure I might not have won any. I mean, I wasn’t doing anything for the prizes or anything, I just wanted to boost my business. If the customers are happy, I am happy!” Harry says, and Louis looks at him in  a new light, Tucker appreciated his attitude. He was definitely losing to a guy who was too good for this world.

“The third prize goes to Salvia’s Indian Kitchen!”

“Second prize goes to Mamma Mia- the Italian family secrets!”

“And the winner of our people’s choice of eatery business 2018 award goes to Fruit’s Basket- The bakery that lives to serve.” Harry looks on in awe as he is called to accept his prize. A small trophy, a certificate, a cash prize of  £15,000/-, and two VIP Box tickets to watch the Man Uni vs. Man City match later, Harry steps down with his prizes and Louis immediately goes in for a hug. Tucker patting him on the back, “Told ya, you could win.”

“Congratulations! I am so happy for you!” Louis squeals out.

“Thank you so much you guys! As a treat for sticking around with me this entire day, please take these tow VIP box tickets for the epic match of Man Uni vs. Man City.” Harry gives them the two tickets.

“Oh no, no, no! Those are VIP box tickets, you should totally go. I am not into football anyways. Or even better, you and Louis go to the match and I’ll look after the kids for one day. It’s next Saturday right. I have an off, you two should go.” Tucker says. He was digging his own grave here, he knew.

“Would you want to Harry? I am totally up for it!” Louis says at the same  time when Harry says, “Please pardon my intrusion.”

“Oh stop with your extra politeness!” Tucker says. “Look this little one is already hyped up. You can’t back down now!”

Tucker knew from the look on Louis’ face that he definitely, subconsciously thought that the football match was a date. In his 8 years of marriage, he had never actually taken Louis for a match. Harry beat him to it.

~~~

“Today was such a great day!” Louis said as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Tucker assumed he was talking about how wonderful it was to be out with Harry.

“Yeah it was. Goodnight babe.” Tucker said as he leaned over to kiss Louis to see what his reaction would be. Louis gave into it and kissed him back. Tucker wanted to take it as far as he could, for once feeling insecure with himself.

They had sex, but like usual it was Tucker who initiated it. Louis just took it unlike he used to, not reciprocating to his actions. Tucker saw his own defeat as Louis didn’t care enough for aftercare. He wasn’t like how he used to be. Tucker felt what Louis thought, ‘I need to do this for him. I need to do this much at least. He is still my husband. He loves me.’

Tucker couldn’t sleep in the same bed anymore. This wasn’t his Louis anymore. So after Louis fell asleep, Tucker moved out of the room and onto the sofa in their living room. Tucker smoked for the first time in 7 years.

~~~

It had almost been  two months after that and Louis was still oblivious to Tucker’s feelings.

Untimely rains weren’t a thing unusual to UK. So when it suddenly came down on Louis while he was just out of his house and on the run the only place he could run into was Fruit’s Basket. He rang the bell on the outside to let Harry know he was here. Harry saw him and opened the door for him. But while he ran as fast as he could, he was already drenched.

“Oh my god, Louis you are soaking wet. Come here, the heater is on, I’ll get you a towel.” Harry says as he bustles around.

Louis was stunned as he stood on the door of his room. The house though one floored was extremely posh looking inside. There were three doors to his left and another to his right. He assumed they were for others. But there was only one shoe stand at the bottom, right in front of the staircase and the other door that lead to the bakery. He had removed his shoes and followed a half naked Harry to the top of the stairs and in front of the room where Harry stayed.

Harry came back with a towel and helped dry Louis off. Louis through chattering teeth thanked him and Harry led him to his ensuite. Louis noticed that this was only a single room, with a king-sized bed in the middle, a small walkway to a closet and an adjoining washroom. Where was Keiji’s bed or clothes or anything? Louis saw the ensuite was just as posh as the other parts of the room.

“I’ve lent you some clothes. They might be too big for you, but that’s all I can offer. Sorry!” Harry closed the door behind him as he left. “Put your wet clothes in the laundry basket. Louis looked around and noticed that there was no children’s stuff here too. No baby soap, powder, toothbrush. Nothing at all.

Where was Keiji’s stuff? Luis thought to himself. He changed into the clothes Harry had given him and noticed just how big they were for him. A black hoodie in which he was floating a pair of black sweats that he had to roll thrice for them to fit him.

He used Harry’s hairdryer to dry his hair and combed his hair with his fingers before he noticed the lingering smell of vanilla, honey, coconut and baby powder wafting from the clothes. This was Harry’s smell. Louis hugged himself to feel the way he felt when he hugged that one time at the mall.

He liked this way more than he liked Tucker’s green apple and citrus smell. This smell was more soft and wanting and warm. He felt guilty for feeling this way but he had known that even without his knowing he had fallen for another pair of green eyes.

And he had to do something about it. But right now his main question was where Keiji’s stuff was?

A knock on the door awakens him out of his trance and he blushes at the way he was till hugging himself. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time and saw a face he had seen 8 years ago. Where had he been?

“Louis is you alive?” Harry asks jokingly.

“Ha-ha, Harry, I am alive. Won’t let a man change without nosing in.” Louis teases back.

Louis opens the door and sees Harry had put on a white t-shirt to hide those delectable abs and pecs Louis got an eyeful of before. Harry had tattoos this Louis knew. But never had he seen them directly on skin. Louis always thought tattoos were too much commitment. He still felt that. A tattoo is permanent, he wouldn’t want t soil  his skin to remind him of a mistake every time he saw it. But somehow Harry was uncaring. He had several.

“Tea? I just woke up, sorry for being so unorganized.” Harry apologized. Louis looked around and noticed that nothing was out of place, just the bed was unmade and Harry still had bed head.

“What’s unorganized here? Everything’s in place.” Louis said.

“You shouldn’t have to see my bed like that. I apologize. It’s just that it was my day off and I decided to sleep in. Keiji is asleep still so I didn’t have to make breakfast. And I wasn’t expecting anybody. Let’s go to the living room.” Harry suggests as he picks up the tray he had brought with him.

Louis wondered where the living room was.

“Uh, Harry? I don’t think we should use the communal living room, what if somebody got offended?” Louis says as he still hadn’t seen anyone else.

“Communal? Louis this is just my house. This isn’t communal. The first floor rooms start when you walk past the stairs actually, through the door. The bakery opens from the backyard and next to the garage, but all of this two storied building is mine. No one else except me and Keiji stay here.” Harry answers, laughing at Louis’ flabbergasted expression.

“I am so sorry! I thought the building structure was too much like an apartment building, I didn’t notice it was only your house. I am so sorry.” Louis apologized, face burning with shame.

“It’s no big deal.”  Harry says.

 

 

“It’s just that this is the first time in over a year that someone’s visited us. People back in Osaka wouldn’t stop visiting us and here it’s too lonely. My mother and sister are still back home in Kyoto. After Ryuu, it’s been too long since I have sat down and talked to anybody. You are the first one to acknowledge me, and I am so grateful for that Louis.” Harry says as he loses his usual smile and cheer.

“You seem sad, what happened Harry?” Louis asks.

“Today marks two years since Ryuu died.” Harry whispers before he breaks down.

Louis tries consoling Harry but Louis’ hands feel too much like Ryuu. Louis’ voice cracks like Ryuu’s. And Louis talks just like Ryuu. Louis was lively, passionate, expressive, mischievous, adorable, cute and everything that made Ryuu. Louis was Ryuu impersonated. Harry was falling for Louis the way he did for Ryuu and it made him feel guilty for falling for a man who was already happily married.

Louis suddenly stopped and raised Harry’s head and looked him in the eye before saying, “Stop me if you feel it’s wrong.” Before  he leans in alternating between staring at his eyes and his lips. It felt so wrong to see him cry, but it felt so right when their lips touched. Louis eyes fluttered shut as Harry’s eyelashes fluttered on his cheeks. And his cheeks were so soft and supple, he caressed them with love while Harry pulled him closer by his neck. And somehow they ended with Harry on top of Louis, the kiss getting deeper but remaining chaste, and no one could keep up with the other’s thoughts. They were running.

‘Wrong, wrong, wrong! He is married!’ harry thought but at the same time he could feel how right it suddenly was. It was as if a hole in his heart was filled up again. And Louis could feel the same.

Their moment breaks up because Louis’ phone rings and Harry is suddenly reminded of his surroundings and what he was trying to do was super wrong. Louis just smirks at him. And Harry’s face warms up.

“This wasn’t a mistake. I know how we both feel for each other. I have fallen for you Harry Styles. And I won’t stop till I make you mine.” Louis said before he picked his call and answered, “Tucker, hi, yes I am at Harry’s. It suddenly started raining so I came here. He lent me some of his clothes so that I don’t catch a cold.” Louis talks on the phone, answering honestly, not lying about anything. Not even hesitating before he told him about Harry and immediately changing his plans for the day. Taking a day off with Harry.

Louis hangs up and gets back to Harry.

“We will talk about our situation later, first I think someone is awake.” Just as he says that small footsteps are heard on top of them and then a door opening and shutting silently. “Papa?” A small voice called.

“Down here Kei! Wear your slippers. Or your socks will slip.” Harry announces.

“Hai papa!” The tiny voice echoes.

He hears running and then footsteps coming down. Louis takes a seat besides Harry. Harry trying to hide his excitement when Louis takes his hand in his own. Louis plays with Harry’s fingers and Keiji runs in towards Harry and immediately jumps into Harry’s lap and hugs his father.

“Ohayoo Keiji-kun!” Louis says, having learnt some words from Harry.

“Ohayoo Louis-san!” Keiji says with a grin, dimples like his papa on his cheeks.

“You are as kawaii as always!” Louis says.

Keiji blushes and says, “And you are pretty.”

Louis and Harry laugh at his son’s embarrassment.

The two of them drop Keiji off at the day-care and do some shopping for food and coming back home.

“You know when I first met Tucker, I thought he was my soulmate, what with the way he made me smile and the differences between us. He was a challenge for me, and I took an interest to him. It was all fun and games but then it became routine. There wasn’t anything that I didn’t know about him. Somewhere along the lines my love for him was no longer love. He became a habit. Is that what happens to all lovers?” Louis asks as the two of them cuddle on the sofa.

“I disagree. When you find that one person, where they are more than love, more than habit and more than life itself. You never get tired of them. There’s not necessarily something new about them, but nothing becomes old. Their quirks become yours. Your lives become intertwined and you are happy. Not happy per say, more like satisfied and secure.

“Obviously the nervousness in your belly never dies, not wanting to hurt them or ourselves in the process. But what happens, happens and you need to learn to move on. Sometimes you hurt each other, but you need to fight. For ourselves and for each other.”

~~~

“Louis, I think we need to talk.” Tucker says as soon as Louis comes in.

“Okay. Let’s talk.” Louis says calmly.

“I think we both know you aren’t in love with me anymore.” Tucker says, finally looking Louis in the eye.

“You just...” Louis is interrupted by Tucker. “No, just listen first. You’ll get your chance.

“I know, I knew from the very moment I saw you and Harry talk that you were undeniably  in love with him. It’s hard not to notice. A month prior to the so-called date I took you on, I kept observing your behaviour. You had stopped smiling. You stopped sleeping in the same bed as me. You were absent-minded. You neglected Violet and Robbie. You wouldn’t even kiss me  anymore. I knew something was up.

“I lost to him, I accept. Looking at him, knowing you, I knew that he was your perfect guy. His eyes had passion. He had a never ending smile. He had a dream he was living for. He was honest to himself and those he cared about. He was so accepting towards me an outsider and he made me feel good. I cannot even hate him for stealing you away. I lost to him that very day. You hadn’t smiled that one way you did, 8 years ago, that one smile that made me fall in love with you; but you smiled that way with him at the book store. He even accepted to go to the football match with you. He did something I had not done with you in 8 years of marriage and 9 years of knowing you. I caved in.

“It would be selfish of me to think that I am doing this for only your happiness when in reality, I feel the same. I just can’t stay with a man who’s already chosen somebody over me. Can’t say I have a lot of pride or self-respect, not when I openly accept I am letting go. I will just say that I am a coward, Louis. I truly am.” Tucker ended with a smile.

“When you find that one person, huh? I’ll agree with most things you say. But I disagree upon you being a coward. A coward would have waited to prey on me while I was vulnerable. You are stronger than I’ll ever be. You can confront me with a smile on your face.

“I guess the main reason for the relationship losing its fire would be our greater understanding of each other. I mean, most couples would have been on the verge of destroying their house, but here we are cautiously talking it out without screaming and shouting or blaming the other. Were we always so mature?” Louis asks with a smile.

“I think I always was, but not you. You had a flair for mischief and trouble. I can’t believe I tamed the grand master of mischief  The Tommo.” Tucker says.

“So we are going for joint custody. Because our differences shouldn’t get in the way of our children’s healthy home lives.” Tucker says.

“We sell the house and share it 50-50. We have our own cars, so that shouldn’t be a problem.” Louis suggests.

“And we can always stay a bit closer. The children’s school being the centre of our radius.” Tucker says. “I am actually kind of glad that we can be adults about this. Is this what healthy adults feel like?”

Louis laughs as he pulls Tucker into a hug.

“I missed you, I’ll miss you. I love you.” Tucker whispers in Louis’ ears.

“Same you corny bastard. I love you too! And thank you!” Louis replies with a smile.

~~~

“So, I and Tucker are getting a divorce.” Louis speaks into the earphone’s mic.

Zayn’s expression changes to that of pure horror. “What the fuck do you mean, you and Tucker are getting a divorce? The romance in the world is dead. I and Liam don’t have a future anymore.” Zayn says looking utterly despairing.

“Oh shut up, you. I love someone else, and he understands that. We accepted that we were feeling as if we were no longer lovers and more like friends. We are getting joint custody. We are selling the house and getting different houses the centre of the circle being our children’s school and wow, we are actual adults. He’s cooking right now. But we’ve decided to be friends. Maybe a bit of away time from each other, to allow us to cope and register properly that we are apart and all that healthy adult shit.” Louis answers.

“Did I just hear you say that you are in love with someone else? Who might this gentleman be?” Zayn asks, happy that his friends were mature enough to come to this conclusion.

“He’s this 6 foot 2 inches tall, brunette with curly hair and green eyes that gleam with passion and such a cherubic smile with dimples. He’s originally from Japan, though his lineage is English. He has a son, 6 months younger than my children, Keiji, from his ex who died saving them both in a car accident. RIP Ryuu Asahi.”

“Wait, wait, wait, did you just say Ryuu Asahi? The one who died in 2015? Lorry slammed a car into the divider in Osaka City?” Zayn asks his eyes wide in surprise.

“Oh, you already know the story. Why do you ask though?” Louis asks.

“Your man doesn’t happen to run a bakery called Fruit’s basket, does he?” Zayn asks.

“Yeah, the same.” Louis answers smiling.

“Oh man! You struck gold, didn’t you?” Zayn says.

“What do you mean?” Louis asks, confused.

“The man’s a multi-millionaire, business tycoon. The husband duo was at the top of the Japanese National and International Trade Society. The duo ran a company called Asahi Productions and produced a very wide range of products. Right from your 2-minute ramen to high-tech engineering as well as telefilms and other media. Even back in Japan, Fruit’s Basket has 17 different branches. Are you kidding me? It’s only a matter of time his bakery becomes the next best thing in UK! I mean, we already use a lot of tech from their production, but I know they were scouting out English markets, already having  a huge impact on the EU. I know all this because Liam’s best friend, Niall, is a PA of Styles-Asahi.” Zayn explains.

Louis was stunned at this new revelation. Why was the man who was a multi-millionaire working as a baker.

“Lou! Louis! Hello, earth to Tommo!” Zayn says.

“Oh.” Is all Louis says, “This is a lot to take in if I am being honest. I didn’t even know he was such a big deal. I mean he doesn’t even behave that way. He is honest to god a modest man, who lives as humbly as man can. He is down-to-earth, he is caring and so passionate about whatever he is doing and he is so soft. But he is also such a great father. He is a great guy. With money, without money. Multi-millionaire, homeless. Whatever it maybe. I like him for the sides he’s shown me. And I kind of understand why he wouldn’t want to tell me why he is a rich-ass bastard. He’s new to UK, people are fast to use you.” Louis explains, sighing in the end.

“You are taking this in a far better way than I did, and I am not even close to this person.” Zayn says.

“Well anyways, have a good night. Tell Tucker I said Good luck. Tell my babies I love them. Bye!” Zayn hangs up.

~~~

6 Months Later...

“It’s been so long. It’s good to be back, if I am being honest.” Harry says as he stands in line at the airport.

“I am excited, not going to lie.” Louis tells Harry, Keiji was asleep on his shoulder as Tucker stands behind them, Robbie and Violet half-asleep.

Almost 3 years since Harry left for UK. As they exit the Airport, paps crowd them. “How did they know I was coming back?” Harry asks as he looks to escape.

“Aniki! Asahi Aniki!” a voice calls out to them. Harry turns his head only to see his best friend and PA Niall Horan.”

“Okairinasai Asahi-sama!”Niall says as he greets Harry with a wide smile. (Welcome home! ‘Respectfully’ Mr. Asahi!)

“Oh, tadaema ne Ni-Chan!”(Oh I am back, ‘close friendship or relation’ Ni!)

“Hello, my name is Niall Horan, you can call me Ni. I am Mr. Styles-Asahi’s Personal Assistant. I welcome you all to Japan. I have made living arrangements for you at one of our summer houses in Izumi. Takeda-san will drive you there. I’ll bring your entire luggage safely in another car. Please follow me.”

“You didn’t tell me you were a celebrity in Japan.” Louis teases Harry.

“You know I hate that. I am not a celebrity. People just love putting the lime-light on me.” Harry explains as he safely guides the two men towards their cars with the help of Niall.

~~~

As the car comes to a stop, Harry wakes Louis and Tucker up.

“We are here. Come on.” Harry says as he picks Keiji up in his arms.

Louis rubs his eyes to see properly but his sleep immediately waives off as he looks at the size of the mansion they had parked in front of.

“You truly like to show how much of a rich guy you are, don’t you?” Louis says faking his irritation.

“Is this too much? Do you not want to stay here? Should we go to one of our Hotels instead?” Harry asks genuinely concerned.

“You are just making it worse babe!” Louis says as he laughs at his adorable fiancé.

“This is okay then?” Harry asks.

Tucker just laughs at the two of them as he grabs Robbie, wanting Louis to grab Violet. Louis does.

“Sir, I assume you still haven’t gotten used to sarcasm.” Niall appears out of nowhere.

Louis just laughs.

~~~

“Mama, this is Lou, and this is Tucker, Zayn and Liam. These little ones are Violet, Robbie and Akbar.” Harry introduces everyone to his mother and watches as his sister eyes  him with concern. He had been sweating profusely wanting his sister and mother to accept his fiancé and his kids.

He worried for nothing, his sister assures him as the two thirty-two year olds get into their own mischief as their children get along with each other.

Harry could truly say, he was finally back to happy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"When you finally meet that person, huh?"_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> KUDS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED!!


End file.
